


Rainy Days

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: College au where Julie and Luke meet on the first day of classes and slowly fall for each other. When they get caught in a rainstorm  and end up back at Luke's dorm room those feelings come to light.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Kudos: 39





	Rainy Days

Julie had been in the library for about an hour when the sound of Luke’s voice asking if he was okay to join her, pulled her from her textbook. She nodded as she was happy for the company and it was a welcomed distraction from her work. 

Since classes had started a couple of months ago, she and Luke had gotten to know each other well mainly due to a small incident on the first day of class. Julie had turned up early for class whereas Luke had come rushing in about five minutes late, apologising quickly to the teacher before making his way to the only seat left available which happened to be right next to Julie. As first impressions go it’s fair to say Luke’s did not go very well, as he was passing behind Julie’s chair he managed to get his foot caught on the chair leg, tripping himself up so that he ended up on the floor, leaving Julie wondering how she was going to get through the class with him sat next to her. It wasn’t until after they had been paired for a project together that she realised he wasn’t as bad as she thought he was going to be, in fact they had quite a few things in common including their love for music. After that they seemed to pair up a lot in class and working together was always easy as it never felt like they were doing work. 

Somewhere along the way though Julie found herself falling for the boy, although they never seemed to hang out outside of class unless it was for work but even then there was a lot of longing looks and little touches that did not go unnoticed whether it was Luke bumping shoulders with her when he was teasing or how he always sat so close that their knees touched.

She hadn’t realised that she had zoned out until the sound of rain hitting the library windows caught her attention.

“Ugh my dorm is all the way over the other side of campus” Julie groans, looking up from her textbook. 

“Maybe it’ll pass” Luke suggests, a grin working its way onto his face when he notices the pout Julie’s giving him and he can’t help but think of how adorable she looks. However, the next ten minutes that followed the conversation the rain didn’t show any signs of letting up in fact it just seemed to have gotten heavier and Julie sighed closing her textbook.

“At this rate I’m going to be here all night” she complained, looking out the window at the dark clouds that filled the sky. Luke followed her gaze just in time to see the sky lit up by a bolt of lightning that had Julie groaning again. He thought for a second before coming up with an idea.

“Come on, we can go back to my dorm. It's closer” Luke says, closing his own books and stuffing them into his backpack. Julie gave him a skeptical look before copying his previous actions and putting her own things away. She followed him as he made his way to the library doors, only stopping to pull the hood of his hoodie over his head and waiting for Julie to do the same. When she was ready he pushed open the door and they made their way out into the storm as a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead causing Julie to jump at the loudness of it. Luke noticed letting out a chuckle as he reached for her hand to pull her along with him which made Julie yelp as she wasn’t expecting it. 

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach Luke’s dorm but by the time they got there they were both cold and dripping wet. Luke dropped his backpack by his desk as he searched for a dry shirt and wasted no time changing out of his wet hoodie and shirt before pulling it over his head. Julie’s eyes widened as he did and she averted her gaze as he stood shirtless in front of her. Luke cleared his throat to get her attention and when she looked up he was holding out a shirt to her.

“I can turn around if you want or the bathroom is just down the hall” he remarks as she warily takes the shirt from his hand.

“Um I’ll be back in a minute” she tells him as she turns and heads for the door. Once she’s in the bathroom she locks the door and quickly changes out of her wet clothes, pulling Luke’s shirt over her head and then tying her wet hair up out of the way. She then takes a second to think about what just happened and the smug smile on Luke’s face afterward as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her, was her crush on him really that obvious. Deciding it was best not to think about it she pushed the thought to the back of her mind she gathered up her things and made her way back to Luke’s room.

When Luke heard the door open his head whipped round and colour flooded his cheeks when he saw Julie in his shirt and this time it was Julie’s turn to act smug, maybe this crush wasn’t so one sided after all. Coming into the room, Julie draped her wet shirt and jacket over the chair at Luke’s desk before turning to him and as she spoke she realised that he hadn’t taken his eyes off.

“So what did you want to do” she asks, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room when she gets no answer from the boy who’s still staring at her. Julie calls his name a couple of times before he finally answers.

“I’m sorry you just look so cute in my shirt” he finally says catching Julie off guard and this time it’s Julie who feels the heat rising on her cheeks, Luke however doesn’t seem worried at all about what he’s just confessed. “Come on Julie don’t pretend you don’t feel the same way, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking” he teases and Julie finally caves.

“Okay maybe I do but what are you going to do about it?” she challenges with a raise of her eyebrow.

Two can play at this game, she thinks as she takes a step towards where Luke is sitting on the bed. He only smirks in response, getting up off of the bed and meeting her halfway so they’re standing face to face, chests almost touching as both of them hold eye contact, wondering who will break first to make the next move. As it is, it’s Luke who breaks first, his eyes flicker down to her lips and then back up to meet her eyes. Then he’s leaning in and Julie is doing the same and when their lips meet Julie swears she can feel Luke shiver before he pulls her flush against his chest. The kiss doesn’t last long as the door to Luke’s dorm opens and Alex walks in but if he’s shocked to see them kissing he doesn’t show it.

“Oh hey Julie, I didn’t realise you were coming over otherwise I’d have been back later” he says sending a wink to Luke after he’s spoken which makes Luke groan, although he doesn’t pull away from Julie just holds her as he had been when they kissed.

“It wasn’t planned but it was either come here or walk to the other side of campus in that storm” she explains and he nods. Julie noticed then that Alex didn’t look as if he’d been caught in the rain and she turned her head to peer out of the window, everything was still wet but the sky was clear and the sun was shining. When did that stop, she wondered only to realise she said it out loud when she heard Alex mumble out a response.

“Probably while you were making out” 

When she turned to look at him he had a teasing smile on his face, one that she knew too well from when he would always catch her staring at Luke when she thought no one was looking. 

“Well I should probably get back to my dorm, I still have work to do but your shirt” she says glancing back to her wet clothes.

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek and offering to walk her back before letting her go so that she can grab her things. When she’s ready, Luke takes her hand and laces their fingers together and with a quick goodbye to Alex they head out of the door. They’re quiet as they walk back to Julie’s dorm building but when they get there Luke’s quick to address the kiss they shared.

“Listen about the kiss. I want you to know that I meant it, I really like you Julie” he says squeezing her hand to get her attention before she has a chance to let go.

“If you couldn’t tell I like you too Luke” she smiles at him.

“Does that mean I get to call you my girlfriend?” he asks, a hopeful look on his face as if he thinks there is a chance that she will say no.

“I guess” she shrugs playfully as she watches his face light up with a smile that she can only describe as adorable and she surprises him then pushing up on her toes so that she can press a kiss to his lips before pulling away. “I’ll see you later then” she says and he nods eagerly watching her walk into her dorm as he wonders how he got so lucky that Julie likes him back.


End file.
